1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use with internal combustion engines and specifically for vaporizing the conventional liquid-type fuel into a gas vapor prior to use by said engine for increased efficiency and reduced pollutants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to vaporize liquid fuel into the gaseous state by the use of heat exchange systems in contact with the hot exhaust manifolds of the engines with which the fuel is used. Also, such systems are known using heat exchange systems associated with the muffler and tailpipe systems of such engines. Other combinations use the engine coolant system for heating the liquid fuel. However, it is not known to use the pressure oil system and the oil sump normally associated therewith for heat exchange purposes for heating the fuel from a liquid to a gaseous state.
Another problem with known type devices employing conventional type fuel supply systems is that a fuel pump of positive actuation type is usually used with such a system, and once the fuel is vaporized into a gas, the pressure of such fuel pump is detrimental because it is too great.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are unduly complicated and normally cannot be easily installed as an add-on unit to conventional vehicle type engine drive systems.
Known prior art devices which may be pertinent to this invention are listed as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,339,465 -- May 11, 1920, 1,536,499 -- May 5, 1925, 1,925,032 -- Aug. 29, 1933, 2,033,575 -- Mar. 10, 1936, 2,103,902 -- Dec. 28, 1937.
None of these devices offers the new and novel features of the invention disclosed herein.